Headed west
by jaspers.little.cowgirl
Summary: Isabella Whitlock is the most powerful vampire the world has ever seen. When she leaves the southern wars to find her mate all her plans of being together go out the windo when she finds him in the hands of a evil pixie. Maybe she'll need to win ove one ofthe other Cullen boys hart first. J/B with a small bit of E/B if your a jasper fan just stick with me it will all work out.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my Very firs chapter on fanfic. So please leave a review. Good or bad I want to hear what you think ;)

It had been over one hundred years sense I've seen my mate, major jasper Whitlock. He left me in this hell hole ive been forced to call home for the last one hundred and sevendy five years.

It got to be to much for him, ya see jasper is an empath he can feel everyone's emotions. The more he fought, killed and fed the more pain, fear and hatred he felt. It was tarring him up inside I don't blame him for leaving I just wanted to see him happy.

Why didn't I go with him you may be asking yourself? Well My best friend and brother by venom Peter told me not to leave until he came back for me. Peter has a gift, the fucker just knows shit he always has and always will. The only down side is Peter doesn't like to give up to much information about what he knows, he says we shouldn't fuck with the future it could really make a mess of are life's.

So all he told me was stay here until I come and get ya, then he grabed my mate and his own and ran. I guess it just goes to show how much I trust him, and wall I want to do as he told me I can't handle it anymore.

Things have gotten really bad the last fifty years or so, Maria's losing it. She's going to get us all killed in he quest for power.

I have grown to be the most powerful vampire in the world even the volturi fear me. Everyone calls me the general and my Demond the goddess of war but my real name is isabella Whitlock, Bella for short.

I have some very special gifts, yeah I said gifts not just gift. I'll explain more about it later, for now all you need to know is I'm a shield. I can block mental as well as physical attacks. I'm also what maria likes to call a me mirror. I can look, smell and sound however I want. It also helps that I'm the best fighter the vampire world has ever seen.

I've been in the souther vampire wars all my undead life but somethings got to change, i have to get out! I walked at human speed out of the lush green training field, through the dirty compound, past all the small white ish tents that housed the newborns and into Maria's large lavish blue tent.

"Oh, general how nice to see you. done training the newborns already?" she asked sounding like she had a stick shoved up her ass. "yes we are done for today. I said, still trying to finger out how to tell her I can't do it anymore, she is NOT going to be happy. It would be best not to kill her if I don't have to, Maria has a lot of friends.

" good! Take ten of them or so and go feed just be back before the sun rises." she ordered. Ok here I go, I hope she takes it well. " listen Maria I think it time for me to move on. I told her as nicely as I could.

"WHAT? You think you can just leave? I don't think so missy., I made you, Your staying until I say otherwise or your dead."

"Oh my, someones getting a little big for her britches! Yes you did create me but let's not forget what you turned me into." I said with a metallic edge to my voice.

She looked scared for just a second then it turned into anger. I could see she was about to lunge at me. "Maria lets not be foolish. you and I both know you can't win". I said totally calm.

we'll see about that" she laughed. As she crossed the room I knew I was going to have to kill her.

She lunged for me but I was faster I spun her around and had my teeth in her neck with a satisfying pop as her flesh gave way .

With a flick of my wrist her head was rolling accost the room. after I dropped a match on her lifeless body I ran like the hounds of hell were after me. When i got to my small privet tent, I grabbed my dog-tags and my wallet, leaving the rest behind.

When I looked up one more time to see the compound I've lived I'm all my vampire life, the new borns were running wiled, almost all of the tents were destroyed, and now they were taking off as fast as they could in all different directions having herd me killing Maria.

I know one thing for sure, I was headed west.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Authors note. In my story vampires don't sparkle. Thanks for reading and please review. I hope to be updating at lest once a week

-B pov-

I was running as fast as my feet would carry me. I could feel the mating pull in my chest. The more I ran the worse it got. It was pulling me to the north west and right to jasper.

As i walked into a clothing store in arizona trying to find something that didn't have rips or blood stains all over it. The pull was so bad I could hardly think past just running in the direction of it to make it stop. people keep staring at me like I was a wiled animal about to eat a zoo keeper.

I found a couple outfits that would work. After I checked out I looked for a spot were I could run without anyone seeing me.

I was deep into the woods of northern california running as hard as I could, headed north. Following the horrible pain of the pull. The lush greens and browns wized by me. Animals hid deeper into the forest trying to get away from what they knew was the real predator.

I went straight through Oregon and When I hit Washington the pull started to intensify. It pulled my right through Seattle, a town called port Angeles and into a very small sleepy town I had yet to learn the name of and just like that the pulling stopped.

I just stood there not knowing what to do now. Should I keep going north or stay here? I silently asked myself. Haha like I was going to answer.

Well I guess I should stay here for now and figure it out later, but If I'm going to stay I need to be someone else.

I quickly masked my sent and changed my appearance, I gave myself strawberry blond hair, changed my hight form 5"2 to 5"6 and put on my new tee shirt and jeans.

Looking down at myself I decided it would work just fine, and then I stepped out of the woods and straight into the arms of a pretty male vampire.

How in the hell did I not know he was standing right there? I feel so stupid, I guess im just so wrapped up in finding jasper I lost my senses a little bit.

"wow." he said with a look of shock "your the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" he told me. I was to stunned to say anything at first. "my name is Edward Cullen. What's yours?" he asked.

dame it to hell. I can't just tell him. Hi I'm Bella Whitlock, the most powerful vampire ever. I'm just looking for my mate, the second most powerful vampire ever and ya know I haven't seen him in like a hundred years or so, could you help me?Some how I don't think that would go over very well. so I told him "um... Im Stacy".


	3. Chapter 3

-J Pov-

I was sitin' on the couch with Alice listenin' to her about the shoppin' trip she was taking' next week when I felt the most horrible pain in my hart. I had only felt it once before, when I left my true mate.

"Jazzy is everything okay?" Alice asked in that stupid squeaky voice. God I heated it when she called me jazzy, I'm major fuckin' Whitlock most feared vampire in the southern wars and what does she want to call me? Fuckin' jazzy.

" yeah I'm fine Alice. Don't worry." I didn't want her to freak out, she's a little high strung at the best of times. If I tell her somethings wrong I'll have to knock her out before I could think straight.

" um darlin' I'm goin upstairs for a little bit. I'll see ya later okay?" I really need some time alone to work this out.

Upstart in my study the pull was starting to get worse. I feel like I need to fallow it but I just can't, I can't to that to my family or my wife.

About an hour after I sat down the pullin' increased tenfold, it was pulling me south. several times I found myself getting up with out thinking and heading for the door.

" no" I told myself out loud. She told me to go. She said she was right behind me, if she wanted me she would have come after me a hundred years ago.

It got so bad it resembled the change it's self, and then with out warning it just stopped.

I don't understand how it could just stop? I got up and looked out the window to see if she was here. For just a second before I pulled back the curtains I was exited and happy for the first time in a long time. When I looked outside and no one was there I was crushed.

Why would the pull just stop? And then it hit me like a tun of bricks. She must be dead! It's all my fault, I should have gone back to Maria's and gotten her.

I waited for her to come find me I really did , but about sixty years ago Alice tracked me down and told me it was okay to be happy again, I listened. I know now that i shouldn't have. Maybe she would be here in my arms and not dead on a battle felled some wear. I feel like I'm the one that killed her.

-B pov-

"So Stacy what brings you to forks?" Edward asked. Oh crap here we go again. " I'm a nomad, ive been wandering around Washington and stumbled a crossed forks." I lied through my teeth. " well I'm very glad you did, and I'm glad I found you." Edward said with a smile. Trying to charm me. Haha like that was going to happen. Stupid little Yankee pansy.

" so how long have you been in forks?" I asked him. " well me and my family..."

" what! Did you just say family?" I cut him off, but i just had to ask. " yes of corse. Haven't you ever had a family or a coven?" he asked " no I think my vampire upbringing was a little bit different then yours." I told him. in the south covens are rear but a family was un herd of. " how so?" he asked me. Fuckin' snoopy little weasel. "I really don't want to talk about it." I said sounding about half as upset as I feel.

" I'm sorry I don't mean to be to forward but what's wrong with you eyes?" I asked him trying to change the subject as I looked into his wearied yellow eyes.

" oh that's something I'm very proud of, My family and I are what we like to call vegetarian vampires. Meaning we only feed from animals." he explained.

That was one of the most stupid things I'de ever heard. " why in the hell would ya want to do that?" I drawled. " listen why don't you come with me to meat my family and I can explain more about my diet?" edward asked.

Did this guy know how dangerous I was? I guess not I was hiding all my scars. "um... maybe next time. I don't do very well around a lot of vampires." I told him. I'm assuming he thought I was scarred, really I just didn't want to kill all of them if someone makes the wrong move .

"oh okay." he said a little bit disappointed. "I'll see ya round Edward." I drawled. " yeah I hope so." he said sounding unsure. With that said we both turned and ran in different directions. I still have no idea were I'm going.


	4. Chapter 4

-E pov-

When Stacy walked out of the forest and right into my arms I knew it was fate.

It was love at first sight, I'm sure she is my mate she just has to be.

I decided to run home and tell my family about the most beautiful thing on this planet.

Bursting through the front door I looked around for anyone to tell my great news. Jasper was upstairs in his study brooding like always, Alice is gone probably off shopping.

Emmet and rose were playing a video game when I ran in, they hit pause so that they could look at me like I had two heads.

"what is it Edward?" rose asked sounding board. "I found my mate!" I'm so exited at this point I'm bouncing around the room like Alice.

"what?" Ross asked looking more interested now. "yep. She's the most amazing thing I've ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. I'm in love with her." I told them.

" wow Ed man that's great! I'm proud of you!" Emmet said clapping me on the back. I was so happy I didn't even care that he called me "Ed man".

" so when can we meet your girl?" rose asked me . " well shes very shy so I think we should work up to that." I told them. I wish she was here with me now.

I herd jasper getting up and walking at human pace down the stares. When he was sanding in front of me he looked different somehow.

" that's amazing Edward. I'm really happy for you, be sure you cherish every second you have with her." he was having a hard time talking with out sobbing.

I've never seen jasper like this. He's starting to freak me out.

Just then Alice walked in with both arms full of shopping bags. " oh jazzy I'm glad your feeling better. I'm just going to take this great stuff I bought today upstairs, I'll be right back. Maybe I'll give you a privet fashion show later." she told jasper hinting of things to come. Ugh gross I don't even want to know.

-B pov -

I followed Edward back to his house, I need to gather intel on this coven. I masked my sent as I made my way through the woods. Before I could even see the house I could hear him talking about me.

" what is it Edward?" Said an unknown female voice. " I found my mate!" Edward told them.

Oh no, this is really bad. I can't have this stupid little boy following me around like a lost puppy.

"What?" asked the unknown woman. "yep. She's the most amazing thing I've ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. I'm in love with her." Edward told her. Urrrr this just keeps getting worse.

I kept listening to there conversation, but then I herd a voice that I didn't know if I'd ever hear again.

" that's amazing Edward. I'm really happy for you, be sure you cherish every second you have with her." it sounded like he was having a hard time talking with out sobbing.

I started running for the door, but when I was about thirty yards away someone in a fancy yellow sports car pulled up.

She was cute, very short like me with spiky black hair and those weird yellow eyes, she was over dressed for such a small town.

She popped the trunk and pulled about forty shopping bags out. Wow I think this girl has issues.

She walked inside and I herd her say. " oh jazzy I'm glad your feeling better. I'm just going to take the great stuff I bought today upstairs, I'll be right back. Maybe I'll give you a privet fashion show later."

Oh my god! He loves her. What do I do now. My mate was within arms reach and I couldn't do anything about it, or maybe I can.


End file.
